1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of display device, and in particular to a display device back panel with an adjustable PCB (Printed Circuit Board) mounting seat.
2. The Related Arts
A liquid crystal display is commonly abbreviated as LCD, and the operation principle is placing liquid crystal molecules between two parallel pieces of glass. A plurality of tiny vertical and horizontal conductive wires is arranged between the pieces of glass and change of direction of the liquid crystal molecules is controlled through application of electricity so as to refract light outwards to form an image. The liquid crystal display is now widely used due to various advantages of being compact in size, saving of power, and being free of radiations. A backlight module is an important component of the liquid crystal display and a known backlight module generally comprises an optic film, a light guide plate, a backlight unit, and a back panel. To meet the requirements of large-sized liquid crystal display devices, the known back panel is generally a unitary back panel that is integrally formed by means of metal stamping or plastic injection molding and the back panel is provided with bumps for mounting a PCB. However, the unitary back panel increases the weight of the display device, needs more material for production, and may cause a higher cost.
To overcome the above problems, a hollow or joined back panel is available in the market. Chinese Patent No. CN201672468 discloses a structure of rear-side back panel for backlight module, which uses a plurality of mounting strips joined together to form the rear-side back panel with the mounting strips intersecting each other. An outer frame of the back panel is provided with a plurality of horizontal mounting strips riveted therein and having threaded holes. With the engagement of the threaded hole with bolts, A PCB is mounted on the plurality of horizontal mounting strips. However, mounting a PCB with a horizontal mounting strips is disadvantageous in that the mounting process is complicated and adjustment can impossibly done and also, it is not suitable for mounting PCBs of different sizes, making the applicability thereof very poor.